La soirée TV
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Que se passe-t-il lorsque que un Démon, deux Anges, deux Chasseurs et un Archange se retrouvent cloîtrés dans le bunker avec comme perspective et but principal de s'occuper? Après un gros (genre très gros) débat, le choix retombe finalement sur la TV. Nos six phénomènes vont donc décider de s'abrutir devant un écran. Sauf que, manque de pot, les décisions ne sont pas finies.


J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic' parce que je trouve que l'idée pourrait être assez drôle.

Donc, si vous cherchez la réponse à la question «_ Mais pourquoi diable le Roi des Enfers, un Archange, deux Anges et deux Chasseurs seraient-t-ils coincés dans le bunker_ ? » il n'y en a pas. Enfin, si, si vous travaillez votre imagination. (Au lieu de donner une excuse bidon, je vais vous donner l'histoire directement. Ne tient qu'à vous d'écrire une fic si vous voulez pour le pourquoi du comment.)

Et l'histoire se situe donc au bunker. Sam, Dean, Gaby, Cas', Balthazar et Crowley se retrouvent cloîtrés dans le bunker avec comme perspective et but principal de s'occuper. Après un gros débat, le choix retombe finalement sur la TV. Nos six phénomènes vont donc décider de s'abrutir devant un écran. Sauf que, manque de pot, les décisions ne sont pas finies.

Avec ces six-là, une discution, ça peut durer des siècles. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant. Je n'ai pas mis cinq siècles pour cette fic' 8D

Mais j'y ai quand même passé beaucoup de temps. Genre beaucoup plus qu'un OS habituel.

J'espère donc que cette fic vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez une petite review qui me fera très plaisir quoique vous disiez (si ça reste sans méchanceté) car votre avis m'interesse :3

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**La soirée TV**

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Dean regarda Sam, haussant un sourcil.

- Le vote est clair. Télé. Et puis ça évite les disputes, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

- Ok.

Crowley, déjà installé confortablement dans le canapé, soupira.

Il avait autre chose à faire. Bien plus important que ça. Comme par exemple, torturer des démons qui ne faisaient pas bien leur travail, se promener avec ses Chiens des Enfers, dont sa favorite d'ailleurs, Juliet. Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on est un démon – ou le Roi des démons, en fait – qu'on n'a pas le droit de profiter de quelques jolies balades avec ses chiens dans un parc, aussi, hmm. Ce n'est pas un droit uniquement réservé à l'Homme ou au sain d'esprit (précisons.)

Balthazar le sorti de ses pensées en s'asseyant à ses côtés sans vraiment réfléchir. Castiel se décida à prendre place auprès de Balthazar, et Dean rejoignit l'Ange, bienheureux de ne pas avoir à supporter Crowley, avant de jeter un regard très insistant à son frère.

Et le message était limpide. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à côté de Gabriel. Sam, préférant éviter de s'installer à côté du Roi des Enfers (dans les mêmes déductions que son frère aîné), s'installa donc à côté de Dean.

Gabriel sauta sur le canapé à ses côtés, tout joyeux et de très très mais alors visiblement de très bonne humeur. Le chasseur grimaça. Avoir le _Trickster_ à côté était un peu suicidaire, l'air de rien. Mais il préférait ça au démon qui l'appelait sans cesse « le Moose » (c'était fatiguant à la fin.)

Une fois tous installé sur le canapé – qui aurait eut, s'il avait été vivant, une belle histoire à raconter (un Roi des Enfers, deux Anges, deux Chasseurs et un Archange sur le même canapé, c'est pas vraiment courant, si ?)– un calme absolu régna dans la pièce.

- On a pas de DVD, dit Sam en brisant le silence.

- Ni de cassettes, compléta Dean.

- …Et donc ? demanda Crowley, toujours dans son attitude grognonne.

- Il va falloir choisir un programme, lâcha Castiel.

Gabriel se pencha en avant et ramassa un magazine.

- Bien bien, voyons voir ce qu'il y a dedans...

- Gabriel, s'empressa de préciser Sam. Je te préviens qu'on ne regardera pas de séries douteuses ou quoique se soit dans le genre.

Gabriel le regarda d'un air, à proprement dire, choqué.

- Quoi ?

Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine en signe de profonde indignation.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui faisiez regarder un porno avec un pizza-man à Castiel, témoin ici présent ? répondit-il avec plus ou moins d'ironie.

- N-Nous ne sommes pas supposé de parler de ça, le contra Castiel sans perdre une seule seconde son sérieux.

- …Non, nous le sommes pas. Alors évitons, merci, répondit Dean, _légèrement_ gêné.

- Quoi, vous nous cachez des choses ? insinua innocemment l'Archange.

Évidemment, Gabriel ne les avait pas raté. Et Dean, tout aussi naturellement, mordit à l'hameçon.

- Mais non ! Bon, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, qu'est-ce qu'on a sinon ?

- Heu... pas grand chose en fait.

- Fait voir ?

Balthazar fit mine de prendre le magazine de Gabriel en tendant son bras vers lui mais l'Archange l'ignora totalement.

- …Gabriel, je peux voir s'il te plaît ? répéta-t-il patiemment.

- Nan. Je lis là.

Et il continua sa lecture sans se troubler.

Balthazar resta immobile pendant deux secondes, franchement surpris. Les autres l'ignorèrent de même en continuant à blablater des chaînes télévisées. Il resta encore immobile pendant deux secondes puis se renfrogna de son côté d'un air boudeur.

Pendant ce temps, Sam récita le programme comme une leçon :

- Alors... A 17h... la série « Sherlock » sur la 4, à 17h30...

- Attend, le coupa Dean, ça sert à rien de lire toute la page, on a juste besoin des horaires à partir de...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- …19h30.

Castiel soupira, l'air désolé :

- Dommage. J'ai entendu dire que Sherlock était un personnage célèbre, je voulais voir ce que ça donnait.

Dean sourit et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Cas' comme pour le rassurer :

- T'inquiètes pas, Cas', on aura l'occasion une autre fois.

- 19h30... 19h30... Y'a rien, à part les infos, coupa Gabriel.

- Passe-moi ça, l'interrompit Sam.

Il fit un bond en arrière en lâchant un petit :

- ...Houla.

- Quoi ?

Sam se dépêcha de tourner de page rapidement sans répondre, bredouillant un simple :

- Hum, rien, rien.

Balthazar et Crowley insistèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, juste que... que Gaby a raison, il est vraiment pourri ce programme, bafouilla-t-il en souriant comme un benêt.

Gabriel le regarda, surpris.

- Oh. Tu es d'accord avec moi, pour une fois ?

- Oui. J'ai pas le droit ?

- Mais si, certainement.

Sam évita son regard, plutôt contrarié. Voir les yeux du _Trickster_ et ses sourcils se hausser comme pour dire « Hey, j'ai toujours raison » ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça.

Balthazar, paraissant avoir cessé de bouder, tendit à nouveau la main vers le magazine :

- Je peux voir... ?!

- Attend, répondit le Chasseur en éloignant encore une fois le magazine de l'Ange. Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose. « L'informatique : comme améliorer votre ordinateur et trouver des astuces ».

Balthazar fusilla Sam du regard. Pourrait-il ENFIN avoir ce fichu programme ?!

- Pff, lâcha Dean. Un truc de nerd.

Sam le regarda, l'air indigné.

- Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est justement le genre de choses qui te permet de te cultiver et d'apprendre une tonne de trucs. Comment tu crois que mon laptop fonctionne aussi bien ? Je l'entretiens, moi !

- Oui, mais ça change rien au fait que c'est nul. Et puis ça n'intéresse que toi.

Et, sans que Sam n'aie le temps de protester, Dean lui arracha le programme des mains.

- Ohoh, siffla-t-il. Rien de mieux qu'un Western ! Et, justement, il y en a un !

- Ah non, contra son frère. J'ai dû regarder tes satanés Westerns pendant des années, pour une fois on peut bien regarder autre chose !

- Oh, du calme les gars, coupa Crowley d'une voix grave. Et je vois d'ici « L'Exorcist ». Ironiquement, j'ai bien envie de le regarder.

Cette dernière phrase lui valu le regard de deux chasseurs totalement ahuris et d'un Ange tout aussi choqué, l'autre étant occupé à fulminer toujours dans son coin et l'Archange s'en fichant totalement comme de l'an quarante.

Soudain, Balthazar se leva sans un mot, fouilla dans une panière quelque chose et en ressorti un objet noir de forme rectangulaire.

Étonnés, « les cinq cas » posèrent la même question en même temps et d'une seule voix (N/A : ce qui peut donner un ensemble assez bizarre, je vous l'accorde) :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Balthazar ?

Il se tourna vers eux, l'air furax :

- JE PRENDS LA TELECOMMANDE PUISQU'ON NE DAIGNE PAS ME PRÊTER LE PROGRAMME.

Et sans qu'aucun n'aie le temps de réagir, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la main tendue en avant, et commença à zapper.

Sur la 1, les infos. Toujours aucune réactions des autres, qui étaient apparemment passés en mode « pause ». Il zappa.

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres occupants du canapés commencèrent à se dire que, finalement, énerver Balthazar n'était peut-être pas si « pas grave » que ça.

Parce que celui qui a la manette de la TV a le pouvoir. Et celui qui a le pouvoir est le maître. Donc ici, Balthazar était le maître. (N/A : Et, franchement, une course au pouvoir, avec deux Chasseurs, deux Anges, un Archange et un Démon, vous pensez pas ça très très plausible ?)

Sur la 2, des pubs.

- Balthazar, chuchota Dean.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop bas (sa bouche était sèche) il se répéta en haussant la voix :

- Balthazar !

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Crowley en profita pour lui voler la télécommande sans détours. Surpris, l'Ange ne réagit pas puis se jeta sur le démon pour la lui reprendre.

- Rend-moi ça, démon !

Mais le Roi des Enfers tint bon, écrabouillant le visage de Balthazar pour sauvegarder la manette et la maintenir en hauteur.

- Jamais !

Gabriel fit un rapide signe au démon qui n'hésita pas : il l'envoya à l'Archange.

Balthazar, furieux, tendit la main, le visage sévère.

- Donne-moi cette télécommande, Gabriel. J'ai le droit de choisir, moi aussi.

L'Archange secoua la tête négativement d'un « th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th » typique du _Trickster_ qui marchandait.

- Ce n'est pas un choix, Balty (oui je t'appelle Balty maintenant, tu veux bien ?) mais un coup d'État que tu nous fais là.

- Parce que vous m'aviez mis à part ! hurla presque l'Ange, hors-de-lui.

Castiel l'avait rarement vu comme ça.

- Passe-moi la télécommande, Gabriel, demanda-t-il à son frère. Nous allons voter.

Dean se ré-enfonça dans le canapé, ennuyé :

- Encore ?

Cas' lui jeta l'un de ces regards qui vous faisaient comprendre que c'était un ordre sans aucune opposition.

- Oui, Dean.

- Hé bien moi, commença Sam en haussant le coude... J'impose ma dictature ! finit-il en tapant dans le bras de Gabriel de telle manière que l'appareil lui échappa des mains, voltigea pendant quelques pirouettes, puis tomba finalement dans sa main gauche.

- Hey ! s'indigna l'Archange.

En fait, on pouvait plus voir dans ses yeux la surprise – parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sam agisse, de cette manière, du moins – que de colère.

Dean fit le geste de rattraper la manette à son tour et...

Et c'est là que tout dégénéra.

Crowley réagit au quart de tour et n'hésita pas à carrément _marcher sur_ Balthazar et Castiel pour attraper l'objet. Au même instant Gabriel s'était _jeté sur_ Sam pour la lui arraché. Surpris et révolté, Balthazar et Castiel attrapèrent les pieds de Crowley qui s'étala de tout son long – qui n'était pas bien long en fait – en pleine action.

Dean et Sam, eux, étaient au milieu de tout ça.. Complètement immobiles. Droits comme des statues.

Et Dean reçu violemment un Crowley et un Castiel dessus – parce que évidemment dans l'action, l'Ange s'était fait emporter par le Démon en guise de cadeau-surprise – tandis que Sam se prenait un Archange déchaîné en pleine figure. Le tout forma un gros tas... grouillant de bras et de jambes partout.

C'était assez effrayant dans l'ensemble.

Il y avait des pieds dans la figure, des mains dans les visages, des têtes partout à se demander où était le reste du corps. En fait, ça donnait un spectacle assez pitoyable.

Et bien sûr, pendant ce temps-là, la télécommande, elle, ne faisait que ce pour quoi elle avait été créée : on appuyait sur les touches par inadvertance et les chaînes se changeaient toutes seules sans aucun contrôle.

Ça passait de la 1 à la 13, puis à la 32 et à la 24, allant même jusqu'au 666 (et ce n'était pas fait exprès). On ne savait plus ou était quoi, à qui appartenait cette jambe ou ce bras, on ne reconnaissait que les têtes et encore. Et la commande avait totalement disparu de la circulation.

Puis on entendit un petit « _Kszzzzzzzzzzzzzh_ » qui s'amplifia suivit d'un « _Pvioouuuuuuuuuum_ » et quand, cessant _ENFIN_ de se débattre, le groupe de larves jeta un regard vers la télé, l'écran était noir.

Choqués, ils arrêtèrent d'un accord commun le... (allez, appelons-ça) « combat » et s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Balthazar, qui était tout en haut de la... colline, descendit sans faire attention à qui appartenait cette main ou ce visage sur lequel il marcha (Oh tient, Dean, comment ça va ?) qui grogna en guise de protestation.

Il s'approcha de l'appareil, l'air totalement perdu. Ensuite se dégagèrent Castiel qui écrasait Dean (et qui s'excusa platement) puis Gabriel et Sam (Gabriel dont le visage était collé contre la poitrine dudit Sam, les pieds totalement hors du canapé, limite bavant tellement il avait été aplatit, et Sam dont le visage se décomposa en découvrant sur sa chemise... bah Gabriel quoi.)

On retrouva derrière le canapé un Crowley presque en morceaux totalement cabossé.

Ils se ressayèrent tous finalement à leurs places initiales, les vêtements totalement déchirés, la figure sale et griffée et les cheveux en pagailles (N/A : Et je peux vous dire que la tête de Sam donnait).

Ils ressemblaient à une bande de gamins des rues qui s'étaient crêpés le chignon et s'étaient roulés dans la boue.

Balthazar tapota timidement le cadre de la télé, sans résultat. Il se retourna, tout penaud, vers les autres.

- Hum... je... Je suis désolé.

Castiel s'avança vers lui, souriant, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Balthazar. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir plus fait attention à toi.

Il se tourna rapidement vers les quatre qui étaient restés sur le canapé. Hrmm, okay, peut-être pas tous (comme Gabriel ou Crowley) mais bon, il n'allait pas le préciser. Et il espéra que ces deux-là n'étaient pas assez stupide pour...

- Pas moi, lança Crowley en lorgnant ses ongles comme s'il s'en préoccupait.

Castiel lui jeta un regard noir. Évidemment.

Fort heureusement, Balthazar l'ignora.

- Bon, lâcha Dean. La télé est foutue... Donc on refait un vote ?

- Un vote de quoi ?

- Un vote de ce qu'on fait ce soir.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés en groupe, Gabriel se rapprocha de l'engin, en prenant la pose que prennent les experts en informatique.

Sam le vit et intervint, mais pas assez rapidement :

- Hey ! Hey hey hey ! Gaby ! Ne touche à r...

Trop tard. Sauf que, étrangement, lorsque Gabriel avait appuyé trois fois de suite sur une touche, rien n'avait explosé. (Enfin, logiquement parlant, si une télé devait exploser... mais avec eux on pouvait s'attendre à tout). L'écran grésilla un peu.

La manette étant complètement... ''destroy'', tous s'assirent sur le canapé d'un même mouvement et Gabriel les rejoignit pas à pas, à reculons.

Et soudainement, apparu une image. Et le son. Qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Et en faire hurler un.

_« … go oooon... Neaaar... faaaar... Whereeeever you aaare... »_

- STOP. STOP. STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP. ARRÊTEZÇATOUTDESUITE

Et ce fut le bug général. Personne ne bougea, et on avait un Balthazar qui se tenait la tête entre les mains et qui gigotait au sol en hurlant. Dean, Sam et Castiel levèrent les yeux sur la TV tandis que Crowley et Gabriel regardaient Balthazar au sol, étonnés.

Sam se frappa la tête d'une main.

Titanic.

Ce que Balthazar ne devait pas voir dans le programme.

_« …Once... mooore... You ooooooopen the dooooor... ! »_

Et l'état de Balthazar empirait. Il était presque entrain de s'arracher les cheveux.

Dans une réaction inattendue, Crowley ramassa les restes de la manette, fit le tourniquet d'une main, tira la langue pour viser et... tira.

S'ensuivit un énorme « _BAOUM_ », une mini-explosion et de la grosse fumée noire.

Sam et Dean, eux, regardaient la TV, abasourdis.

… Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. L'écran avait été réduit en cendres et il n'en restait presque plus rien.

Balthazar avait disparu. Inquiet pour son frère, Castiel le rechercha et le trouva dans la cuisine, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il en fit le rapport aux autres et tous décidèrent de le laisser se reposer dans une chambre pour un petit moment.

Après tout, il venait de vivre un traumatisme. Du Celine Dion à fond la caisse, d'un coup, sans prévenir...

Restaient donc dans le salon Crowley, Gabriel, Sam, Castiel et Dean, seuls, au milieu des débris.

Et un grooos silence.

- …Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?


End file.
